A Boy and his Darkus Bakugan
by General Memeous
Summary: This is a thing I came up with like two weeks ago after I got pulled back into Bakugan for some unknown reason (See, this is what happens. One episode from something you watched when you were younger and BAM! back at watching the show.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Humans and Bakugan have been living with each other for a few years now. Some have immigrated from New Vestroia, some have immigrated from Gundalia, Neathia and Vestal to just live with the humans as a family. Battle tournaments have been held to see who the strongest Bakugan brawler team in the world really is. Every tournament in a different continent, a new winning team declare themselves as the strongest. Our story will begin with a second year student and Darkus brawler named Alex and his Bakugan partner Crowstar where we follow their adventure.**_

It was a normal and sunny day in Bakugan City. People were busy as much as the Bakugan over at the construction site were. Over att Battle Park, two Bakugan brawlers were engaged in battle against each other! The Bakugan Darkus Crowstar against a Haos Siege was in full action. And the kids around the two brawlers were cheering at the top of their lungs.

''Ability card activate: Shining Aurora!'' commanded the Haos Brawler and Siege unleashed a powerful, glowing beam of light from the tip of its lance. ''Feel the light, Darkus Bakugan!'' said Siege. Crowstar managed to avoid the beam and flew around, circling his opponent. Alex was ready to execute a double ability attack.

''Double ability activate: Shadow Coat plus Fearful Slash!'' Crowstar covered itself with its large wings and vanished instantly. Siege was looking around and got confused over where Crowstar went. Crowstar appeared from behind and struck Siege in the back with its sharp claws. The battle was over and the crowd cheered louder than before. ''We're on a streak. Right, Crowstar?''

Crowstar hopped up on his shoulder. ''If I'm correct, that would be your 30th battle streak so far.''

Alex stretched a little while he was listening. ''Better than having zero streaks!'' he replied humorously to him and got on his bike and headed home.

Later that evening Alex was sitting with his parents at the dinner table and enjoying some food. His dad looked at him, ''I hope you haven't forgotten to study for that history test you got tomorrow, Alex.'' Alex couldn't reply back as he had food stuck in his mouth and Crowstar stepped up to reply for his father instead. ''No worries, sir. I've been making sure that he has been studying every day for this test.'' His parents smiled at them. ''What would we do without you, Crowstar?'' said Alex's mother with a cheerful smile. Alex thanked for the meal and headed up to his room to study.

''Alright,'' said Crowstar, ''in what year did the battle of Shiroyama take place?'' Alex closed his eyes and began to think. ''It took place in…1877?'' Crowstar moved away from the answer. ''Correct! Keep it up! Let's try a hard one. When did the assassination of Julius Ceaser take place?'' Alex closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. ''It took place in Rome, 44 BC?'' Crowstar moved away from the answer again. ''Very good! I have a feeling you're gonna do great on this test!'' he flaxed his swings of joy.

Next day, Alex met up with his childhood friend Tristan and they both walked to school. Tristan is a Haos brawler and his Bakugan partner is Haos Dudicus. They both have a passion for Bakugan battles and never declines a challenge. ''So have you been studying then?'' Alex asked. Tristan put a smirk on his face.

''Oh, I have. And I will get top results!'' he proudly excalimed and pointed his finger straight up in the air! Feeling doubltess, Alex wanted to make sure if he had studied or not.

''You didn't study for it enough did you?'' He said was right as Tristan lowered his head in shame.

''Well, I only did study yesterday and the day before…'' Crowstar then popped up on Alex shoulder and wasn't really happy to hear this.

''You had all week, Tristan. What have you two been doing besides that?'' he asked him in an annoyed tone. Dudicus popped up on Tristan's shoulder.

''Give the kid a break, Crowstar. Me and Tristan have a little plan to make sure he gets high scores on the test.'' Curious, Crowstar flew over to him.

''And what exactly is your plan?'' he asked.

''It's easy: I'll just whisper the answers for him!'' Shocked, Crowstar slapped him with his wing that he spun around in a circle.

''You should've reminded the boy to study instead of wasting your time battling all day and watching movies til dawn!'' He retreated back to Alex in anger. ''Humans…'' he muttered. Alex and Tristan continued to walk to their school.

When the boys reached their school they met up with another childhood friend of theirs: Misha, who is the daughter of a rich businessman and owner of the big battle arena where tournaments are held. She is a Pyrus brawler and her partner is Pyrus Slitherfang.

''So boys, have you studied?'' she asked them with a smile. Both replied to her in a different way, Alex replied with a positive response while Tristan replied in a depressed response. ''Good! 'cause I've been up every single day and night studying!''

''Here's another one taking the test seriously here, Dudicus,'' whispered Crowstar.

''I GET THE POINT, OKAY!'' he shouted back to him and went into ball form and hid himself in Tristan's backpack. Just then Misha's Bakugan popped up on her shoulder.

''My lady, we should move on as it is almost time for this so called history test of yours is about to begin.'' she said to her human partner.

''Oh you're right!'' she grabbed Tristan and Alex's arms. ''Let's go boys!''She then ran off in full speed to the classroom with them. Crowstar flew of off his partners shoulder and saw how fast she took the boys with her.

''Hey, wait up!'' he shouted. ''Humans, what a weird race...''

''I couldn't agree more, my dear Crowstar.'' she replied to him and they both went after their human partners.

The history test was now in progress. Everyone was sitting at their desks silently whilst the history teacher was making sure no one was cheating as she was walking around and overlooked her students. Crowstar was sitting on Alex's shoulder making sure he was answering all the questions. He could hear faint whispering coming from both Dudicus and Tristan and tried to ignore it. The teacher walked up to Tristan and Dudicus.

''I better not hope you two aren't cheating on this test.'' She said in a strict tone to the both of them. Dudicus got startled and went in to ball form, ''Uhh what? Cheating? Oh no, no, no! I'm not even here!'' and rolled down to his backpack.

'' _Serves him the right,''_ said Crowstar to himself. He saw that the history teacher was coming this way. ''I hope the same goes for you two.'' she looked at them with a strict expression. Crowstar looked up at her. ''No, ma'am. I am making sure Alex is answering every question without cheating. Trust me. I am a Bakugan with manners when it come sto important things like these studies that you humans do.'' The expression changed on her face to a happier expression. ''I'm glad that Bakugan like you are so responsible. Unlike some others…'' she glared at Dudicus who was still hiding in Tristans backpack.

At the end of the day, the students had gotten their results back from their history teacher. Alex looked at the results he got. He was very pleased with the numbers.

''Almost a perfect score!'' he said with joy while looking at the results.

''Yeah, 97 is a good score!'' he replied as he was feeling proud that his partner had studied hard. Out came tristan with his head hanging over his shoulder in shame.

''How did it go?'' Alex asked. Tristan gave no reply. Since he was curious he grabbed the test and looked at the results. ''Oww…42. That's bad…''

''Well I hope you two learned your lesson at least about studying so late instead of a week ahead!'' Crowstar scolded them.

''Yes….'' Tristan and Dudicus replied to Crowstar in a depressed tone. Alex couldn't help but to laugh. Misha caught up to the both of them.

''Looky heeere~!'' she showed them the test result. They were surprised to see that she got a perfect score on the history test. ''So what did you two get?'' she asked while putting the history test in her backpack.

''I got a score of 97,'' replied Alex with a smile.

''I got a score of 42…'' replied Tristan who still had his head hanging in shame.

''Well, I think mom and dad are gonna be proud. I know my precious little Slitherfang is already proud of me~'' she nuzzled her cheek on her Bakugan.

''I truly am, m'lady. I am very proud of you!'' she proudly replied back to her with her face turning a little reddish-pink.

At the moment when they were discussing with each other, an older boy approached them. ''Excuse me!'' he said to catch their attention. ''Which of you three is Alex?'' he asked. The three friends were a bit surprised. They had never seen this older boy before. He was only a year two three years olde rthan them and a bit taller. Alex stepped up with Crowstar sitting on his shoulder.

''I'm Alex. What is it you want?''

''My name is Jason. Jason Vaymir. I've heard from my younger sister that you are one of the strongest Darkus brawlers here on this school. And I would like to see that with my own eyes. So I challenge you to a battle!'' Alex stood there quiet thinking. Jason was waiting for him to accept the challenge he offered. ''Umm…hello? Are you accepting to challenge me?'' Alex was actually trying to figure out where he had heard his name from as he had heard it somewhere before.

'' _Jason Vaymir…Jason Vaymir…where have I heard that name before?''_ He continued to think over and over while Jason was on the verge to lose his patience since he hadn't been given a sngle repy from him yet. _''Now I kow!''_

''Now I know where I've heard your name from! You're one of the best Aquos brawlers in the city, aren't you?'' Jason gave him a smirk.

''I see that my reputation proceeds me. I don't wanna brag about it but I really am one of the best Aquos brawlers in this city. So, what do you say? Are you up to challenge me and my Aquos Gatorix?'' As he said his Bakugan partner's name, he appeared on his shoulder.

''And I assure you, we aren't so easily defeated in battle,'' said Gatorix, ''you'll see the power of a true Aquos Bakugan, Crowstar. ''

''Words aren't always correct, Gatorix. I'll make you rethink that when I'm through with you.

''Sounds like our Bakugana are already ready to battle each other! And I am read to battle against you!'' Alex said to him all fired up and ready for a brawl.

''Good! Race you to the Battle Park!'' Jason leaped ahead with Alex on his tail and behind him, his two friends Tristan and Misha who was trying to catch up as they all were running to the Battle Park.


	2. Chapter 2

The both brawlers stood face to face against each other over at the Bakugan Battle Park. Tristan and Misha were sitting on the stand. Alex drew out a Gate card, ''Gate Card set!'' and threw it out on the battlefield.

''Alright Crowstar, let's do this!'' Crowstar turned to his ball form and Alex grabbed him. ''Bakugan Brawl!'' he threw him out on the field. ''Bakugan stand! Rise, Darkus Crowstar!'' And out came Crowstar! He let out a powerful and shrieking battle cry.

''He doesn't look so tough,'' said Jason unimpressed by Crowstar's appearance. ''We'll have him swept in no time – Bakugan Brawl!'' He threw out Gatorix onto the battlefield. Bakugan stand! Show him how powerful you are Aquos Gatorix!'' Out came an anthropomorphic alligator who was the exact same height as Crowstar. Both Bakugan had a starting power G-Power of 800Gs.

''So this is how you look like? You don't look so tough for being the strongest Darkus Bakugan in this city,'' Gatorix taunted him by judging his appearance, ''but once I am done with you, you will admit that I am the strongest Bakugan in this city!''

''Your words are as shallow as your strive of becoming the strongest Bakugan in this city. Let's see if what you say is really true and that your words aren't as shallow as they might be!'' he got into a fighting position and awaited for Alex to activate any ability cards he could use.

''Ability activate: Water Orbs!'' Gatorix let out a barrage of water orbs from his palm and boosting his G-Power to 1000G.

''Ability activate: Feather Coat!'' He covered himself in a thick layer of feathers and boosting his G-Power to 1000G.

''What was that? That nearly tickled.'' He said after feeling the attack. Alex was ready to activate another ability card.

''Ability activate: Shadow Coat!'' Crowstar then vanished by covering himself with his layer of wings, giving him a 200+ boost.

''Bah! I don't think he's going to stay hidden for long.'' Jason pulled out two ability cards, ''Double Ability activate: Heat Seeker plus Torpedo Beam!'' Gatorix eyes began to glow red and he gained infrared vision. He could see that Crowstar was flying right above of him, believing they had prepared for a strike from above. ''There you are!'' he said and opened his jaws and released a fast beam of water that struck Crowstar hard and he plummeted to the ground. This made him lose -200Gs from Heat Seeker and additionally -200Gs more from Torpedo Beam and ending up on the G-Power he had started out on.

''You okay buddy?'' he asked Crowstar worried as he wiped the dust off of his wings. ''I'm good, I'm good…just a little ruffed on the edge of the wings here.''

''If you are alright then that is good. Ability activate: Fearful Strike!'' His claws grew out, adding +400 G-Power to him and then charged towards Gatorix who tried to block it but failed as his G-power was lower than Crowstar's; 1200G against 1000G. ''Phew! That felt good.'' Said Crowstar and his claws retracted to its normal size. Gatorix was still standing despite the attack.

''Enough of this!'' said Jason. ''Gatorix, time to use our secret weapon. Change your attribute to Pyrus!'' He commanded, which gave the others a stunning surprise when they heard him say 'attribute change'.

''You got it, Jason!'' Gatorix went down on all fours like a regular alligator and let out a roar, causing him to change his blue color to a red and now he was Pyrus Gatorix. Alex and the others were amazed.

''Fusion Ability activate: Geyser Eruption!'' Gatorix placed his palms on the ground. ''Get ready you overgrown chicken, cause the water is boiling hot! Hahahahah!'' The ground began to crack and soon numerous geysers erupted from the ground. Crowstar tried to avoid them but got hit by one of them and his G-power decreased by -500 and boosting Gatorix +350G.

''Oww…that was a bit too warm…'' he said as steam emitted from his body and he tried to get up.

''Hey, get up buddy! We can still do this!'' Alex cheered for him to get back up on his feet. Crowstar got up and was ready for more despite gotten hit pretty hard by Gatorix's fusion ability. ''Super! Gate Card open: Freeze Enemy!'' The area began to light up and Gatorix froze completely! He couldn't move while at the same time subtracting -200G from him.

''Ahh…my body..I can't move…do something…Jason….!'' He tried to move but was unable to.

''That won't happen. Fusion Ability activate: Dark Storm!'' The area then got covered in dark-purple clouds and then purple lightning bolts emitted and they struck Gatorix, decreasing his G-Power from 1150G to 800G and adding an additional +200G to Crowstar.

''We're still in the game. Finish him off Gatorix!'' He commanded. ''With pleasure!'' he replied and charged at Crowstar at high speed. Crowstar still had a low G-Power compared to Gatorix.

''Ability activate: Twin Daggers!'' Two daggers appeared in Crowstar's hand and it gave him am small boost of +150G. The two Bakugan the clashed at each other but Crowstar was the winner of this round. Jason's life force went down to 60%, leaving him with three bars left.

''Alright, Crowstar nailed him hard!'' said an overjoyed Dudicus.

''But the battle isn't over yet,'' said Misha, ''he needs to beat him again and then they have won.'' She said while keeping her eyes focused on the battle. Slitherstrike saw how she was looking.

''M'lady, don't strain your eyes like that. It's not going to end well if you do that.'' She blinked her eyes. ''Sorry, you know how I get when I see intense battle like these…''

Jason had thrown out his gate card and then both of them threw out their Bakugan. The Bakugan appeared once more, ready for a second round. Gatorix charged directly ahead to attack despite not gotten any of his abilities activated. Crowstar countered his attacks but fell victim to his tail as it struck him on his legs that caused him to loose balance.

''ALEX! A LITTLE HELP?'' he cried out to his partner

''I'm on it – ability activate: Midnight Boost!'' Crowstar's body got shrouded in a dark light and his G-Power went up with +450G.

''Ability activate: Torpedo Beam!'' Torpedo Beam managed to get a hit and decreased his G-Power with -200G but also adding +200 to him.

''Not enough,'' he grunted. ''Alright let's change attributes again, Gatorix!''

''On it!'' He replied and he went through the same procedure that he did when he changed to Pyrus but changed to Subterra this time.

''Now Subterra? Geez, this walking leather purse is full of surprises after all!''

''Walking leather purse? You'll pay for that you overgrown chicken!''

''Ability activate: Muddy Tail!'' He swung his tail around and landed a critical hit on Crowstar which got him covered in mud. It boosted him with +300 Gs too.

''Yuck…'' he said disgusted and wiped the mud off of him.

''Hope you are ready for seconds!'' His tail appeared once more and struck him again!

''That's it! Time to get serious – ability activate: Fearful Strike!'' His power level went up to 1450G, surpassing Gatorix's G-Power at 1300G. Crowstar made his move and attacked Gatroix with no mercy. Gatorix survived, however.

''Gate card open: Element Merge!'' Crowstar's body began to shiver and shake at the same time.

''Wh-what's happening?! My power…it's going down..'' The gate card Jason just activated subtracted -200 Gs from him to Gatroix. The tide had turned for Jason and his Bakugan.

Jason grinned cheerfully. ''Go get him, Gatorix!'' Gatroix charged and ready to deliver a punch at his opponent ''I'm not holding back either!'' he said and attacked Crowstar. The ground got covered in dust as Crowstar's grunts could be heard while taking a beating from Gatorix until he returned back to ball form. Alex's life force dropped down to 60%. Now, both he and Jason's life meter were at the same total of bars.

''Gate Card set!'' Alex threw out a new card on the field. Then he and Jason threw out their Bakugan for the final battle.

''Ability activate: Water Orbs!'' Gatorix launched his water orb attack.

''Ability Activate: Feathered Coat!'' Crowstar protected himself from the attack. He then unfolded them and the smoke around it. However he couldn't see Gatorix anywhere on the field.

''Where'd he go?'' he was completely confused. So was Alex has he wasn't paying attention to Gatorix for a split second when he activated his ability card. Then out of nowhere Crowstar got hit in the face hard! ''What the-?!'' He got hit again and again. On the other side Jason was holding an ability card in his hand with a nasty smirk on his face.

''Looks like I forgot to tell you two that I activated my Gatorix's special ability card known as _'Reptilian Ghost'_ that works on Gatorix no matter what his attribute is. Ability activate: Torpedo Beam!'' He appeared right next to him and blew him away with a mighty force of water. Thanks to Reptilian Ghost that had been activated it gave him a +250 G boost plus with Torpedo Beam adding another 200 to his G-Power with a total of 1450G.

''Gate Card open: Darkus Tornado!'' Crowstar's wings extended and flapped at an incredible speed that created dark purple tornadoes. His power level rose to a whopping 1500.

''Ability activate: Twin Dagger! Go get him Crowstar!'' ''This will be the coup de grâce for him!'' He leaped forward and was covered in a purple glow.

''Ability activate: Poseidon's Claws! Finish him off Gatorix!'' ''I'll make this hurt right into his very soul!'' He leaped forward too and was also getting covered in a blue glow.

The two Bakugan clashed at each other that eventually caused the area to get covered in a thick layer of dust and smoke. It finally cleared off and they saw that both Bakugan stood on the opposite side of their partner's.

''I don't believe it! They're still standing?!'' shouted a shocked Tristan.

''Both of their powers are so unbelievable even I can't tell who even won.'' Said Misha with a concerned expression.

Crowstar went down one of his knees in exhaustion while Gatorix turned around gave off a faint smirk before collapsing to the ground. The G-Power for Gatorix showed 1550 while the G-Power for Crowstar showed 1650. Jason's life meter went down to 0 and therefore, the battle was over and Alex and Crowstar were the winners.

''Alright! Our buddies did it!'' cheered a happy Dudicus and danced around Tristan. ''They sure did!'' He replied and danced around with him, too.

Alex sat down on the ground for a rest and looked at his partner who was in his ball form. ''We got him buddy…'' he said proudly but exhausted. ''We got him alright, partner.'' Suddenly, Jason appeared above him with a sulking expression but it turned to a smile and he reached his hand out to him, offering him to help him up. Alex gave a nod to him with a smile and grabbed a hold of his hand and got up.

''Not gonna lie, that was a pretty awesome battle there, Alex! We almost had ya but you and your Crowstar really got us there in the end.'' Gatorix popped up on his partner's shoulder. ''What he is saying is true. I felt honored battling the strongest Darkus brawler in this city to see if they could live up to what the rumor me and Jason had heard about you.''

''I felt honored, too battling against you, Gatroix. Your ability to change attributes are things not a power to be underestimated with and I am sure you two can hold the position of being the strongest Aquos brawlers!''

''Looks like our Bakugan have come on good terms.'' Said Alex with a happy face.

''Yup,'' Jason replied, ''and I think we can become good friends too! What do you say?'' He held out his fist and waited him to bump him back.

''Yeah, come on, Alex! Wouldn't waist this opportunity to have someone as strong as him as our friend!'' Tristan agreed to the friend part that Jason brought up. Misha agreed too but an idea had popped up in her mind

''I am up for it, too. I mean, we are one of the strongest here in the city so we should form a team or something!'' Misha gave them a cherry smile.

Alex looked on his friends and on his Bakugan and agreed with a nod and bumped Jason's fist back. ''Sounds good to me! Welcome to the team, Jason!'' He welcomed him in. ''Now what should we call our team then?''

Tristan stepped in with an idea. ''How about…The Four Attribute Users?'' ''I like it!'' Dudicus like the sound of it but the others didn't and stared at them completely blank.

''How about Team Super?'' Alex's idea sounded as unoriginal as Tristan's idea. ''I don't like it.'' Dudicus replied to that idea.

''Maybe we can call us The Dangerous Four?'' Slitherfang suggested.

They continued with the name idea of a team for several minutes but yet to no avail they had reached a dead end without any ideas of a name and instead splitting up and going home.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a stormy night in Bakugan City. The winds howled through the city, almost a ghostly whistle. The rain was coming down hard and it was pattering the windows. It was late. Alex had a hard time sleeping. He was having a nightmare!_

Alex had opened his eyes and saw that there were destruction all over. Bakugan against Bakugan, as if it was a war. _''Wh-where am I?!''_ his voice echoed. _''What's going on?!''_ He was in a shock as he couldn't believe his own eyes what he was seeing. He could see Bakugan getting hit by attacks from numerous ability card activations. He had to find cover so he wouldn't get hurt. When he found cover behind a large, blue pillar he saw Crowstar and Dudicus fighting alongside each other.

'' _Crowstar! Dudicus! Guys, over here!''_ he waved his arms high up in the air to get their attention but to no avail they couldn't see nor hear him. He tried to get up closer to them. _''Guys!''_ he shouted at the top of his lungs when began approaching both of them. In the midst of the battle, a Darkus Bakugan with a knight appearance appeared out of nowhere. _**''Twin Axe of Judgement!''**_ said the Darkus Bakugan as two, large double-headed axes appeared in his hands and he struck down both Dudicus and Crowstar in front of Alex. _''NOOO!''_ he shouted out of horror. But this also caught the attention of the Darkus Bakugan. He looked down with his red eyes gave off a bright, menacing look as a sword appeared in his hand. Alex couldn't run. He was immobilized by fear. The Bakugan then plunged his sword at him while at the same time he gave off a scream.

''AAAAAAHHH!'' Alex woke up in his bed. The storm was still waging on outside. Crowstar woke up from his scream opened up from ball form. ''Alex! What's wrong?'' he asked him. Alex was sweating and gasping after the nightmare. ''N-nothing…it was just a nightmare.'' He looked out of the window and saw the rain coming pouring down. He went back to sleep.

Next day he was on his way to do some grocery shopping for tonight as his dad was making dinner. ''Feels good that the rain really cleaned up the air, right Crowstar?'' ''Yes. But if I may ask: what were you screaming about last night?'' Alex was silent for a moment and let out a sigh. ''Well, I was somewhere. I don't know where but it was on some sort of battlefield. And I was in the middle of it. I saw Bakugan fight against each other in some sort of war. I saw you and Dudicus. I called out for you both but you guys didn't hear me! So I ran over to get your attention but then…this knight-looking Darkus Bakugan showed up from nowhere like a ghost! He then picked you and Dudicus off like animals with just one attack and then…he saw me and attacked me with no hesitation.''

''What you dreamt about was the war between the Gundalians and the Neathians. As I told you before that me alongside Dudicus hailed from Neathia and were both Castle Knight Bakugan who fought in the war. However, this knight Bakugan that appeared in your dream. It feels as if I have met that Bakugan before.'' They entered the grocery store and bought what was needed for tonight and came back out minutes later. When taking another route back home, Alex saw Tristan and his younger sister Miranda, two years younger than he and Alex, who was up ahead. Miranda was a Ventus brawler and had a Ventus Bakugan called Wildwind, a humanoid-looking Bakugan with vampire treats. She wasn't much of talker but was rather quiet. However, both of them seemed to be caught up in a fight with two older looking kids. Street thugs to be more exact.

''Last chance kid! Hand over your money and no one will get hurt!'' threatened the male street thug who held his fist high in the air while having a good grip around his shirt.

''Fat chance!'' he replied to him.

''You leave me no choice then.'' He punched him straight on the cheek. Tristan dropped to the ground. ''Big brother!'' screamed Miranda out as she looked completely scared on the two street thugs, believing she would be next.

''You'll regret for doing that to my partner you bastard!'' said an outraged Dudicus. Tristan got up. ''Just beat it you two…'' he said and spat out some blood.

''Hey, the kid's all weak to protect his sister. Grab her money and we'll bounce,'' said the street thug who punched Tristan.

''My pleasure!'' said the other one and put nasty grin on his face as he approached Miranda. Wildwind stepped in front of her partner and let out a loud hiss to make him back off. ''You don't scare me with that hiss.'' He smacked Wildwind right into the wall. Dudicus got a lot more angry and was about to burst like a volcano.

''Hey, you two. Leave my friends alone!'' Alex appeared behind them with an angry expression.

''Oh great..another kid,'' said one of the thugs.

''Who do you guys think you are?! Trying to rob my friends' money?!''

''Well, I am Duncan and this is Noah. We're street thugs and there's nothing you can do about it.''

''How about a battle then?'' he held out Crowstar between his fingers. Tristan came up right next to Alex, wanting to aid him against the two thugs. ''How's your cheek treating you?'' he asked him. ''Throbs a little but I'll be fine.'' He smiled and wiped off some blood that had run down from his mouth.

''A battle, huh?'' said Duncan and looked and Noah. They both let out a laugh. ''You guys will be toast when we two are done with you.'' They both held out their Bakugan, Duncan was a Pyrus brawler and Noah was a Haos brawler. ''On one condition: if we win, _you_ give us your money.''

''Fine, I'll accept.'' Miranda and Tristan looked at him with shock that he'd bet all his money on just protecting his friends. ''And if we win, the both of you get out of here.'' Tristan turned to his sister. ''Miranda, go home. This is gonna be messy.'' Miranda looked up at him a little tearful and scared. ''No big brother! I'm staying here!'' she was determined to stay and watch.

''Gate Card set!'' Tristan threw out his Gate Card.

''Bakugan Brawl!'' said all four of them and threw out their Bakugan.

''Bakugan stand!'' said all four. ''Rise Pyrus Bulligan!'' ''Go Haos Grizzlor!'' Duncan's Bakugan was Pyrus Bulligan, a bull looking Bakugan, while Noah's Bakugan was Haos Grizzlor, a grizzly–polar bear hybrid looking Bakugan. ''Go Haos Dudicus! Teach these guys a lesson!'' ''Go Darkus Crowstar! Let's show these guys not to mess with our friends!'' All Bakugan had a base power starting at 800Gs.

''Look at that tin can looking mofo and his little bird partner. Think they'll be a big threat for us, Bulligan?'' ''Barely. I'll gore them both with my horns faster than you can blink.'' He released some steam from his nostrils, pawed up some dust from the ground with his front leg and he was ready to attack. ''Let me out there so I can give 'em a beating Duncan!''

''If you say so. Ability card activate: Tantrum Charge!'' Bulligan's G-power went up to 1000G and his horns began to glow and he charged towards. ''Hahahaha!'' laughed Bulligan and charged towards Dudicucs. ''Time to get knocked down you tin can!''

''Ability activate: Heavy Barrier!'' Dudicus' visor gave off a red glow. He and Crowstar were inside of a dome barrier of light that protected them from the attack that also nullified Bulligan's attack and sent his G-power where he started.

''Nice move.'' Said Crowstar impressed.

''Thanks! Now let's cook some beef, Tristan!''

''My thoughts exactly! Ability activate: Thunder Cannon – Particle Beam!'' ''Aw yeah, this is gonna be fun!''

''Let's get in the fight too Crowstar, ability activate: Fearful Strike!'' ''About time! Let's do this!''

Both Dudicus and Crowstar's G-power went up to 1200Gs. Crowstar went straight ahead to attack Grizzlor while Dudicus was aiming for Bulligan. A cannon emitted from his arm and it released a powerful, yellow beam.

Duncan saw the attack was coming right on Bulligan and he quickly acted fast ''Ability activate: Bolting Rampage!'' Bulligan fired away red bolts from the tip of his horns, adding +400Gs to him.

''Ability activate: Cold Light!'' ''Hope you brought yourself a winter coat with you!'' said Grizzlor and he opened his mouth and released a strong, icy wind with a glimmering glow that nullified Crowstar's ability and transferred 200Gs from him, too, while it added an additional 100Gs to Grizzlor.

''C-c-cold…'' he stuttered and crashed down on the ground. ''F-f-freaking cold….'' Crowstar had ended up on 900Gs.

''Ability activate: Ursa Roar! This ability will prevent any opposing Bakugan to use any ability card and those who are already in use will be canceled.'' Grizzlor howled loudly and Dudicus' ability got canceled from the howl, which decreased his G-power with 300Gs. Now they were both at 900G. Dudicus then got hit from Bulligan's Bolting Rampage. His G-power then went down to 500G. Bulligan took aim on Crowstar, struck him as well and his G-power went to 500G, too.

Noah grinned when he looked at his BakuMeter. ''One more shot and they're done for. Ability activate: Thunder Claw!''

''Ability activate: Tantrum Charge!'' Both Grizzlor and Bulligan were on the move and ready to deliver the final blow to their opponents. ''Say goodnight!'' said Bulligan when he was closing up on Dudicus.

''Gate Card open: Noble Savior!'' The area of battlefield gave off a powerful glow. ''Noble Savior is a gate card that restores any of a Bakugan and its allies G-power and boosts it up to 1000G while at the same time it drops down the opposing Bakugans G-power to its original base power. Bet you didn't see that coming!'' Dudicus extended the barrel from his arm and released a powerful, yellow beam directly at Bulligan while Crowstar intercepted Grizzlor who was still charging in with his Thunder Claw ability still activated. He slashed him with his sharp claws and Grizzlor let out a painful scream. They both returned back to ball form. Duncan and Noah's life meter lost 70%, both having 3 ½ bars left.

''Score one for us!'' Tristan triumphed with joy.

''Haha! This was too easy!'' said Alex after he felt how easy the battle was.

Duncan and Noah looked at them with mad expressions. ''YOU BOTH HAD LUCK BUT THIS TIME IT WON'T HELP YOU!'' shouted both.

''Gate Card set!'' Duncan threw out his gate card. All of them were ready and threw out their Bakugan on the field ''Bakugan Brawl!''

''Ability activate: Dual Cannon!'' Two cannons appeared on Dudicus' arms and his G-Power went up with +300Gs! ''Ability activate: Doomshot!'' ''Open wide 'cause here they come!'' His G-Power got an additional +200Gs. Now he was on 1300Gs. He fired away two spherical shots from his cannons on the two Bakugan.

''Ability activate: Ice Mirror!'' Grizzlor covered himself in a yellow glow and jumped in front of Bulligan, reflecting the shots back to Dudicus and Crowstar. They got hit by the attack and they both lost -200Gs.

''Cheap move!'' Dudicus burst out in annoyance of how he got attacked by his own attack.

''Calm down. This fights not yet over,'' Crowstar calmly said to him. ''Alex, if you'd please!'' ''I'm on it! Double ability activate: Shadow Coat + Ghost Pull!'' ''See ya!'' he taunted his opponents before he vanished from the field. He then appeared below Grizzlor. It appeared that he had gone underground like a ghost. He grabbed him around the waist with his wings and began pulling him down with him.

''Gaaaah!'' Grizzlor screamed. Bulligan was now in sight for Dudicus to attack.

''Hit him again Dudicus!'' ''Copy that, partner!'' He took aim on Bulligan and quickly fired away his second round of shots.

''Ability activate: Furious Heat!'' His eyes turned red and he released flames from his nostrils. His G-Power went up to 1000G but it wasn't high enough for the flames to disintegrate his attack and he immediately got hit.

''H-hey! Where is myGrizzlor?!'' Noah began to freak out a little as he did not know where Grizzlor is.

Alex began to count down with his fingers. ''3…2…1..'' he put a grin on his face and Grizzlor got thrown up from the air and straight up in the air. ''Ability activate: Ground Tornado!'' Crowstar stayed underground and a dark tornado came up from the ground that kept Grizzlor in the air.

''Hey, no fair! We're the ones supposed to play dirty here, not you punks!'' Duncan scolded them. ''Whatever, ability activate: Earth Shatter! Get Grizzlor out of there, Bulligan. Now!'' ''On it.'' He began to pound the ground furiously with his front legs so much that it almost began to shake like a magnitude. The tornado vanished and Grizzlor was freed. Crowstar came up from the ground. The BakuMeter showed that his G-Power was on 1150. Bulligan and Grizzlor was on 800Gs only after being hit by the attacks.

''What took you so long Bulligan?'' he panted of exhaustion.

''Be thankful that I freed you, you walking furball.''

''Stop bickering you two and focus! Gate Card open: Hardened Lava!'' Lava appeared from the ground and it covered Dudicus and Cowstar. It quickly hardened and they were unable to move and the usage of ability card was worthless for them to be used. Bulligan subtracted 300Gs from respectively both and reaching 1400Gs. ''Try activating any ability cards now, squirts! Hahahahaha!''

''Double ability activate: Winter Armor + Thunder Claw!'' Grizzlor's body got covered in spiky ice crystals that glowed faintly. His claws had also been equipped with ice crystals. His claws then lit up. It gave him a boost of +300 from Winter Armor and +200 from Thunder Claw. He was now too on 1400Gs.

''Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Wildwind, let's get Dudicus and Crowstar out of there!'' Miranda had thrown in Wildwind. When she appeared she let out a faint hiss. ''Ability activate: Wind Cross!'' She used her bat-like wings to create a green cross that hit the Gate Card and shattered it, knocking back Grizzlor and Bulligan. The lava flow around them disappeared and Dudicus and Crowstar were freed from the hardened lava.

''Thanks, Wildwind.'' Crowstar thanked her for freeing them.

''Hhhhh, you're welcome. Just doing my job.''

''Three against one?! Big deal, I'll take you all down – with or without a Gate Card!'' Bulligan charged in there head on. Grizzlor was right behind him.

''Ability activate: Energy Gift!'' Wildwind grabbed Crowstar and Dudicus' wrists as she started to glow. ''Here you go boys. A little gift from me, hhhh.'' She boosted their G-Power back to 800G and she then retreated back to Miranda. However this wasn't enough for them to stop Bulligan and Grizzlor, as they were getting closer and closer.

''Wanna do a double fusion ability combo, Tristan?'' he looked over at his friend with a smirk.

''Sure! We'll take these clowns down for good!'' he replied, brimming with fire

''Double fusion ability activate!'' said both as they activated their Bakugan's fusion ability and regular ability cards.

''Dark Storm + Midnight Boost!'' Crowstar boosted his G-power with +450 and with the +200G boost from Darkstorm he went up to 1450Gs. ''Oh yeah, this is how Darkus powers will be used to punish those who try to attack our friends!'' he said while looking down on Noah and Duncan as the dark clouds surrounding the area. And purple bolts of thunder came down and hit the ground, trying to hit their targets.

''Omega Doomshot + Electric Charge!'' Extra cannons appeared from his back that gave him a +450G. He then absorbed the electric bolts into his cannons, charging them to full power that gave him an additional +200G. Now he too, won 1450Gs! ''And those who dare to attack my partner or his sister and her Bakugan partner are in BIG trouble!''

Crowstar landed next to him and pointed straight at their incoming opponents, ''FIRE!'' he shouted! Dudicus released a powerful and purple beam from his cannons. Bulligan and Grizzlor tried to push through ut to no avail, they failed and got thrown back by the beam. Noah and Duncan's life meter went down to 0. The battle was over, and Alex and Tristan were victorious. Noah and Duncan quickly picked up their fallen Bakugan partners and they were looking at them with a very angry expression. Duncan looked like as if he was about to explode of anger but he let out a growling sigh and retreated somewhere with Noah. They were most likely going back where they came from in the first place.

''You guys okay now?'' Alex asked.

''Yeah, we are, thanks to your aid.'' Tristan replied and fist bumped him.

''I think we should thank your sister as well, Tristan. Without her and Wildwind, me and Crowstar woulda lost when we were like petrified – thank you, Miranda and Wildwind'' said a thankful Dudicus. They turned to Miranda and thanked her for helping them out when they were in need. Surprised, she gave them both a cherished smile.

''J-just doing my job as a little sister to help her big brother and friend!'' She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Wildwind was silent but she gave off a quiet hiss.

When the three of them was going home together, he told him the nightmare to them. How he saw a dark knight Bakugan cutting down Dudicus and Crowstar with no mercy. He then told them how he got spotted by him and that he got attacked by him too. Tristan jumped about completely frightened by the story of his nightmare. He began to freak out and imagined how this dark knight looked like and thought he was next to be visited by him in his dreams. Miranda, Alex, Dudicus and Crowstar tried to calm him down but he kept on freaking out.

''Hhhh, humans…'' she sighed to herself in embarrassment of his behavior.

* * *

 _ **Note: If you guys are wondering what the h's are on Wildwind's dialogues, it is basically her hissing. Vampires have that kind of raspy, long H hiss in cartoon shows. Just to keep you guys not scratching your heads.**_


End file.
